Like It's Her Birthday
by Loony-1995
Summary: Hermione Granger keeps on disappearing late at night, saying that it's for work, but her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, knows that is a lie. So where is she going? Song fic: Like It's Her Birthday - Good Charlotte.


My 20th story :) I'm so proud. So I decided to do a song I love by a band I adore. So here it is; lyrics are in _italic _and the song is Like It's Her Birthday – Good Charlotte. Enjoy :D

* * *

_Tonight I kinda get the feeling  
My girl is up to something,  
Something that is no good.  
She said she only had a meeting,  
But she is dressed for something,  
Something that is no good.  
Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,  
But seeing is believing,  
Can't believe it,  
What I'm seeing when I stepped inside. _

Ron sat at his kitchen bench as he watched his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, wonder around the kitchen talking at him; he wasn't listening. She had a small, tight black dress on and a huge pair of high heels, and she said she was going to some meeting for work. What she was wearing did not look like work clothes or something Hermione Granger would ever wear; it was stylish and sexy. She was covered in make up; her eyes were dark and smoky; her lips were bright red and her hair was straight, completely unlike her usual bush.

It had been like this for a few weeks now; she would get dressed up, say it was something to do with work and leave, not coming back for hours; Ron had never been up to see her back, he had tried but he just couldn't manage it. He wondered if she was having an affair, maybe with a work mate, maybe Victor Krummy was back or maybe it was Harry, he had always got the feeling that there was more than just friendship to their relationship.

'Right,' she announced, 'bye Ronnie, I'll be back...late so don't wait up.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Ron heard her shut the door.

'_There's no way I'm staying here.'_

Ron had to find out where she was going. He walked out and quietly locked the door behind him. He stayed in the shadows; Hermione was walking a few metres ahead of him. He threw his hood over his head.

'Taxi,' she called out as a black cab drove past. And luckily for Ron, there was another behind it.

'Follow that car,' he said smirking, he had always wanted to say that.

And they stopped somewhere Ron thought he would never see Hermione.

A nightclub.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday _

Ron watched Hermione from a distance for an hour. She hadn't had much to drink but she couldn't handle it. She always ordered champagne and she never shared, much to the disappoint of her muggle friends. She was giggling and flirting with anything near her; he saw her trying to flirt with a bottle.

She yelled along loudly to the songs and when Ron did approach her, she didn't recognise who he was and just used him as a leaning post. She was wasted with a capital W. He hadn't seen her like this since her 21st birthday and even then she wasn't this mad _or _drunk.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
'Cause she's in the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday. _

Ron was soon trying to dance with her but she couldn't stand up long enough, to the entertainment of Ron and others around. She didn't mind leaning on strangers or using people as an aid for standing; she was confident, unlike she normally was.

Soon a popular song came on and she was blaring out the lyrics, just like the rest of the crowd, but her voice was higher and louder than everyone else, but unfortunately she was a terrible singer. So she was laughed at by many, including Ron, but she didn't seem to mind or even notice.

_She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
One I've never seen before  
That I ignore.  
'Cause when I'm up she's all about me,  
When I'm down,  
She spins around me,  
Now I know I'm one and only,  
So I might as well enjoy the ride. _

''Mione...Hermione...do you realise who I am?' Said Ron, he needed her to realise who he was.

'No...should I?' She slurred out.

'I'm Ron...?'

'Oh Ronnie...I know you...don't I?' She started giggling. 'Oh yeahh...Ronnie...you're my boyfriend...aren't you?' A look of realisation came across her face.

'Well done,' he said sarcastically.

'I'm being naughty aren't I? Surprised?' She started giggling again.

'No, not really, it's just...different from who you normally are.' Smiled Ron; he didn't care that she was like this. He had always thought that she needed to be more laid back and now she was, even if she was totally and utterly wasted. They danced until a slow song came on and Ron decided he was not going to have Hermione slumping on him.

When he found a seat, she wouldn't stop dancing and just twirled around his chair...before she fell over, straight onto her face. Ron just laughed as she tried to pull herself up; in the end he decided he should help pull her up. This would be a good night. A night he would _never _forget and one he would _never_ let her forget.

_She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday _

After a few hours, it reached midnight and he decided that he best get her back home. He thanked the kind stranger who helped him get the wasted Hermione into a cab and the cab driver who helped him get her out of the cab; he gave him a nice tip for that. Ron thought it would be easier from there but it wasn't.

She started yelling about being attacked by Ron, and some of the old ladies who lived opposite lifted up their curtains and looked out; Ron just wondered what old ladies were doing up at one in the morning.

All Hermione did was giggle for about ten minutes before she wanted some more drink. While Ron had gone up to get changed she had helped herself to some of their champagne, she just sat in their living room sipping from the bottle until Ron came down and took it off her.

'My drinkkkk...give it.' She tried to reach out to Ron but couldn't and just ended up on her face again, which was when she started giggling again.

Ron put her on the sofa before he went out to get her a drink. He walked back in to the room to see her fast asleep and dead to the world. He made sure he took a photo.

The photos that he had taken secretly tonight would make their way to all of their friends and family, he would never let her live this down.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
This ain't the night I thought it'd be.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
She ain't shy, apparently.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
You can hear the crowd and everybody sings.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Just like it's her birthday.  
_

* * *

_The last chorus has been cut off, just for your information :) Hope you liked._


End file.
